All Halliwell's Eve
All Halliwell's Eve is the 48th episode of Charmed. Summary As the sisters get ready to celebrate Halloween, the Grimlocks return from the dead to seek revenge on the Halliwells. As the Grimlocks start to attack, the girls are sent through a time vortex that lands them in Virginia during 1670, leaving Leo and Darryl to fight off the Grimlocks until the Halliwells return. In the past, the sisters learn that a good coven of witches summoned them to help rescue a young woman that is due to give birth to a magical child. But the mother is being held in the home of an evil witch that Cole travels to the past to help. The sisters later discover that this situation may have more personal implications than they first imagined. Plot The Charmed Ones, Leo and Darryl prepare to attend a Halloween party. Piper is dressed as Glenda the Good Witch, Prue is dressed as a sort of earth mother, Leo wears his Army uniform and Darryl wears his uniform from his rookie cop days. Phoebe, however, is offended by the stereotype of the hook-nosed crone on a broomstick and is dressed as Elvira. Phoebe has invited Cole but he has not arrived. A boy compliments two Grimlocks on their "costumes" and one starts to steal his sight. Cole shows up and one addresses him by his demon name, Belthazor. He tells them not to use that name, and orders the Grimlocks to let the boy go. Cole has a different plan for the witches. The doorbell rings at the manor and the Grimlocks appear. Phoebe realizes almost too late that they are not in costume. The Grimlocks start to strangle Phoebe and Piper. Prue flings them aside. Piper freezes the Grimlocks just before the sisters are drawn into a time portal. The sisters find themselves in an open field with a round stone altar in the center. Upon the altar are fruits, vegetables and grain stalks. Riders come out of the woods, crying "Kill the witches!" and the sisters run for cover. One of the witch hunters, Micah, discovers them, but tells the others he has found nothing. After the witch hunters are gone, three pairs of hands place a sack over each sister's head and drags them away. The Grimlocks unfreeze and Leo and Darryl run for the attic. Darryl shoots the Grimlocks several times, incapacitating them. The sisters find themselves in the company of a witch named Eva and her coven. They are told the current year is 1670 and given contemporary clothing. They are told that they are to rescue Charlotte, a witch who is giving birth to a magical baby on this day, from an evil witch, Ruth Cobb, who wants to raise the baby to be evil. Ruth's house is guarded by talismans. Phoebe does not take them seriously and moves toward the house, and the talisman repels her, alarming the people in front of the house. Piper and Phoebe discover that their powers don't work. A gunshot grazes Eva and the four witches run into the woods. Charlotte is having contractions. Cole has also traveled through time and is aiding Ruth. Leo consults the Book of Shadows while Darryl stands guard over the attic door. Leo copies a vanquishing potion from the Book. The Grimlocks lurk outside; one, peering through the keyhole, starts to strangle Darryl. Leo orbs him to the kitchen and the two begin to prepare the potion. Charlotte's contractions are closer together. Ruth reads tarot cards and finds three good witches after the baby. Cole knows who the three are. Eva gives the sisters a crash course in basic witchcraft. She hands each one a human-like figure, a totem to the wisdom and power of women. The conical hat, according to Eva, focuses magic. The apple contains a pentacle, and with a laurel leaf can block evil. Masks hide one's face from the demons that walk freely on All Hallow's Eve. The broom, by sweeping east to west, removes evil from one's path. Eva sends her fellow witch Sally with the sisters as they go back to Ruth's house. The festivities continue in front of Ruth's house as Ruth and Cole step outside. Sally hands Phoebe a small jack-o-lantern just before departing. As the masked sisters join the festival, a man with an Irish accent offers to show Phoebe the first letters of her true love's name. Cole joins them and Phoebe drops a slice of apple peel into a bucket of water; the peel shows a C. A man bumps into Phoebe and she drops both her mask and her jack-o-lantern. Ruth recognizes her and points her out as a witch. The other sisters try to rescue her and are found out as well. The witch hunters grab the sisters and hang them. After the witch hunters are gone from the hanging tree, Micah returns and cuts a rope, dropping the still-living sisters to the ground; he had run the ropes to the waist, a trick he had learned from the French. He tells the sisters that he rides with the witch hunters to undo their work. Trick-or-treaters ring the doorbell. As Leo prepares the potion, Darryl dumps all the candy out the door to make the kids go away before the Grimlocks get them. On his return, the Grimlocks attack and steal Darryl's sight, but he fights them off by tripping Prue's camera at them. The sisters return to Ruth's house. Phoebe sweeps with a broom and the talismans before the sisters turn blue and fall to the ground. The sisters find Micah being executed. As they can do nothing for him, they enter the house find Charlotte in labor. Piper uses acupressure to relieve Charlotte's pain. The sisters and Charlotte go to the round stone altar. Charlotte's labor continues into the night. Phoebe and Prue rush to improvise a protective circle while Piper delivers the baby. The protective circle wards off the witch hunters, but not the bullets from their pistols. Phoebe decides to intimidate the witch hunters: she puts on a conical hat, mounts a broom sidesaddle and rides it into the air against the full moon. The witch hunters, spooked, retreat. It seems that the flying-hag stereotype that had so offended Phoebe began with Phoebe herself. Charlotte tells her daughter of the three witches who helped her, and names her daughter -- Melinda Warren. The time portal opens again and the sisters return to the present at the stroke of midnight. Leo has prepared two potion bottles and smashes one over a Grimlock, which burns away. The other strangles him and he drops and spills the potion. The returning Prue flings the spilled potion onto the remaining Grimlock, vanquishing him as well (and repeating the climactic scene from Out of Sight). Darryl is blind, but Leo heals his eyes. The sisters and Leo go to P3, the sisters still wearing their 17th century clothing. They bump into a man who strongly resembles Micah, but whose name is in fact Mitch. Phoebe finds Cole dressed as an angel. Guest Stars * Judy Geeson as Ruth Cobb * Clare Carey as Eva * David Chisum as Micah/Mitch * Sadie Stratton as Charlotte Warren * Danielle Weeks as Sally Special Musical Guest * Snake River Conspiracy Co-Stars * Tommy Perna as Kava * Michael Bailey Smith as Janor * James Tumminia as Astrologer * Bibby Pyle as Youngster Notes thumb|300px|right|Behind the Scene's video of All Halliwell's Eve * The WB used the promo title "A Charmed Halloween" for this episode. * Prue doesn’t use her Astral Projection power. * Phoebe doesn’t have a Premonition and doesn’t use her Levitation power. * This is the first time we see the girls wear Halloween Costumes. Prue dresses as a witch of nature, Piper dresses as Glinda from The Wizard of Oz, and Phoebe dresses as Elvira. * Until the Season 8 episode Kill Billie Vol. 1, this had been the only time the Charmed Ones were shown to celebrate Halloween on the Series. * Grimlocks were said to have whirling red eyes in two separate episodes. They are whirling until they absorb a child's sight, then they turn black. * Darryl lost his sight until Leo heals his eyes, but in the season 1 episode Out of Sight, David, the kid was kidnapped by the Grimlocks, recovers his sight when they were vanquished. Also, Brent Miller had his eyesight restored from it being taken away years earlier. * Leo is able to vanquish the grimlocks using a potion. * This episode shows the mother of Melinda Warren, Charlotte. * This episode shows that Phoebe's true love's name starts with a 'C'. Naturally one would think it was Cole Turner. Instead in the Series Finale Forever Charmed, Phoebe married a Cupid nicknamed Coop. Starts with a 'C'. It is unknown whether the Coop character was named with this in mind, or whether it was just a happy accident. Many say that Cole was Phoebe's true love while Coop is her soulmate. Phoebe also dated a man named Clay while she was in New York who reappeared in her life in the Season 1 episode Feats Of Clay. This also plays into the 'C' prophecy. * The sisters look confused when Eva mentions All Hallows Eve and act as if they don't know about it; but to the viewer, it's obvious that she means Halloween, and is just using an old time phrase for it. * Piper is able to channel her freezing power through her wand instead of her hands which is something she never displays again. * Leo vanquishes a Grimlock here despite Whitelighters being believed to be pacifists. He may have made an exception as he and Darryl were in danger and the Charmed Ones weren't there. * Darryl says that besides the Grimlocks, "the blonde with the freaky tounge" (the Succubus) are the first demons he's ever seen. * Ironicaly the Grimlocks are the first demons Darryl has encountered since learning the Charmed Ones secret and they were also Andy's first demons too. Evils thumb|300px|right #Grimlock #1 #Grimlock #2 #Ruth Cobb Vanquishes #Leo pours a vanquishing potion on Grimlock #1 #Prue telekineticaly throws a vanquishing potion in Grimlock #2's face. External links * Charmed DVD Information about the Charmed DVD sets. 304